


Spleen

by Sphe



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Sad Ending, Tragedy, nothing is happy here, old fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphe/pseuds/Sphe
Summary: Et il allait mourir, avec des regrets sur le cœur et un drôle de goût sur les lèvres.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Spleen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
Cette fanfic est vieille. Genre, vraiment vieille. (Je l'ai écrite il y a 5 ans ? Le temps passe vite.) Aussi, c'était la fanfic qui m'avait remise à l'écriture, à l'époque.  
Bref.  
Je ne voulais pas vraiment la poster, parce que bon, je ne l'aime plus. Mais bon. Le fandom français d'inazuma eleven mérite toujours plus de textes. Donc la voilà. Il y a deux chapitres, le second arrivera sous peu, du coup, vu qu'il est écrit depuis un bout de temps !  
Aussi, si vous aimez inazuma eleven, restez dans le coin, j'ai un gros morceau en cours, beaucoup plus fun que celui-ci.

Et il allait mourir.

L’agitation ambiante, la panique, la peur qui saturait l’air, la tension omniprésente, tout lui semblait bien loin, alors qu’il était au coeur même de cet amalgame presque homogène. Il n’arrivait même pas à déterminer si ce qui l’entourait allait vite, ou lentement. Il avait juste l’impression de s’enfoncer dans le béton sur lequel il était allongé, comme s’il s’était étendu sur un matelas.

Et au milieu de tout ça, la seule chose qu’il arrivait à situer convenablement était la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le buste et qui était si diffuse qu’il n’aurait pu dire où il avait été blessé.

Il n’arrivait plus à bouger et ne pouvais qu’apercevoir du coin de l’oeil la tache rouge sombre qui s’étendait lentement, tranquillement, a tel point que bientôt, il n’aurait plus besoin de porter son regard à l’extrême limite de son champ de vision pour la voir. 

Au fur et à mesure que cette couleur rouge occupait de plus en plus son regard, il y avait cette idée qui s’insinuait, lentement, surement, dans son esprit.

Il allait mourir.

Ici, si stupidement que ça pourrait en être risible.

Il avait envie de hurler. De frustration, de colère, d’incompréhension, contre l’injustice et ce genre de connerie. Il ne pouvait que remuer d’obscures pensées et murmurer difficilement quelques mots que personne n’entendrait jamais dans la capharnaüm de la rue.

Il avait pourtant des rêves plein la tête, des objectifs à atteindre et un monde entier qui l’attendait. Il aurait tout donné pour que n’importe qui d’autre fut à sa place. Personne ne viendrait lui proposer un tel marché.

Pourquoi lui ?

Parfois, les gens avaient des réponses toutes faite à ces questions. Parce que tu as fait du mal, parce que tu es né avec une constitution trop fragile, parce que, parce que. Et lui ? Parce qu’il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il ne mourrait même pas pour ce qu’il était ou ce qu’il avait fait.

Pourquoi était-il sorti, déjà ? Ah, oui, le cadeau de Midorikawa. Il pensa que s’il avait écouté Hiroto et s’y était pris plus tôt, il ne serait pas là, comme un abruti, à se vider de son sang sur le trottoir.

Tout était allé vite. Il se flânait dans la rue, se faufilant entre les passants et contemplant longuement les vitrines et l’instant d’après, il était à terre.

Il y avait d’abords eu des cris, puis des détonations, et il n’avait pas tout de suite compris. Il fut un temps où les cris, c’était lui qui les provoquait, lorsqu’ils détruisaient des établissements entier, portés par la technologie de Kira Seijiro. Mais c’était vieux, ça, et aujourd’hui c’était lui qui avait été au milieu de la panique. Il n’avait rien dit. Il n’en avait pas eu le temps.

Ce soir, il serait sur l’une de ces listes qui énonçaient le nom des morts lors des attentats comme d’autre alignaient des séries de chiffres ou les éléments d’une liste de course.

...

Un homme passa à côté de lui. Il portait des vêtements étranges, remarqua-t-il, ainsi qu’une arme qu’il aurait bien été incapable d’identifier. Il mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre qu’il était sans doute de ceux qui avaient tirés sur la foule, son esprit embrumé ne remarquant que les yeux bleus, bleus de l’homme, le seul élément de son visage laissé à nu par la cagoule noir qu’il avait revêtu.

S’il avait été dans un film, ce type aurait été un méchant qui l’aurait regardé de haut mourir en lui lançant un regard méprisant et une phrase bien placé. Mais il n’était pas dans un film, et l’homme se pencha simplement vers lui. Sa bouche était couverte, et il mit du temps à comprendre que l’homme lui avait parlé, et ce qu’il avait pu lui dire.

« Tu vas mourir. Une dernière chose à dire ? »

S’il avait été dans un film, Nagumo aurait rétorqué l’une de ces phrases propre aux gentils, tel que _‘’nous serons vengés’’ _ou_ ‘ils vous retrouverons, quoi que vous tentiez.’’_ Mais il ne vivait que dans la triste réalité, et les seuls mots qui réussir à se former sur sa bouche pâteuse n’avaient rien à voir avec tout ça.

« Et merde, je venais d’obtenir un poste de titulaire. »

C’était sans doute un peu pitoyable, et l’homme ne dit rien. Pendant les quelques secondes d’éternité qui suivirent, juste avant qu’il ne se relève pour repartir, il regarda ces yeux bleus.

Il chercha quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop quoi, un quelque chose qui lui aurait expliqué pourquoi lui tenait une arme et pourquoi il se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Il ne vit au fond de ces pupilles que le reflet d’une volonté farouche, la satisfaction du travail accomplit et une lueur qui avait surement un nom, mais il n’arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Il avait du mal à réfléchir à ça, il avait du mal à réfléchir tout court, et il se dit que ce serait bien con de passer les dernières minutes de sa vie à réfléchir sur les yeux d’un inconnu.

Il n’eut pas le loisir de penser plus loin, l’autre était déjà reparti, le laissant seul avec sa mort qui mettait décidemment trop de temps à arriver. Le mec qui lui avait tiré dessus n’avait pas voulu faire dans l’expéditif. Pour peu qu’on lui ait tiré dessus, et qu’il ne soit pas la seule victime d’une balle perdue.

De toute façon, le résultat aurait été le même.

...

_« C’est l’histoire d’un type qui meurt. »_

Ce sont les mots de l’autre abrutis. Ils lui étaient revenu brusquement en mémoire et il les avait entendu clairement, éclipsant le reste de l’univers l’espace d’une seconde. L’autre aurait pu se tenir à côté de lui à cet instant que cela ne l’aurait même pas étonné.

Il se souvient de cette phrase ; elle avait été prononcée quand Suzuno avait tenté de lui expliquer le scénario de son livre du moment. Il lisait beaucoup, et ça l’avait toujours énervé. De toute façon, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose qui l’énervait chez ce type.

Il s’était foutu de lui dès la première phrases – celle-ci, en l’occurrence. Il avait rit, et rétorqué que trois cents cinquante pages, c’était beaucoup pour juste un mec qui meurt. Vexé, l’autre – qu’était vraiment Suzuno pour lui, après tout ? – n’avait rien dit.

Bêtement, il se dit qu’il aurait peut-être dû l’écouter, ce jour là, raconter la mort de ce type dont il se fichait et qui n’avait, de toute façon, même pas existé. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi c’est à quelque chose d’aussi absurde qu’il pense alors que là, c’est lui qui meurt.

Il se demande brièvement ce qu’il va se passer, après. Qui va le remplacer. Dans son équipe actuelle, dans celle de Corée qu’il devrait rejoindre pour le FFI suivant, dans quelques mois à peine. Si quelqu’un ira chercher son nom sur les listes. Si Suzuno se souvient de cette blague stupide faite quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il avait dit que lui, il voulait qu’on passe du rock à son enterrement.

Il ne se sent plus vraiment la force de se soucier de tout ça. Pour l’instant, il va se reposer. Et pour la suite, il verra après.

Plus tard.

Il ferme les yeux, alors que la tache s’étend maintenant dans tout son champ de vision.

C’était un si beau rouge, pourtant...

oOOo

« Il est mort. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et reste debout devant son interlocuteur qui s’est figé. Il sers les poings, et il attend. Parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre à faire. Il aimerait pouvoir agir, dire quelque chose. Il sait que ce serait inutile, parce que c’est lui, parce que ce sont eux.

Même s’il s’est proposé pour aller lui dire, il préfèrerait être autre part, à cet instant, que devant Fuusuke. Un Fuusuke qui est aussi silencieux qu’une tombe, ce qui est peut-être pire, d’ailleurs. Il n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour que l’on voit tout ce qui se dispute en ce moment même au fond de lui.

Et pourtant, il sentait, il _savait_ qu’il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait y aller, et que même s’ils n’avaient plus été coéquipiers depuis la coupe du monde qui remontait déjà à quelques années, entre eux trois, il y avait toujours _quelque chose_ et c’était ce quelque chose qui faisait qu’il était ici aujourd’hui.

Alors il reste simplement ici, pour ne pas laisser Suzuno s’effondrer tout seul.

Il attend.

...

« Il est mort. »

La phrase lui fait l’effet d’une claque. Il attend. Ne dis rien. Assimile l’information, doucement. Il serre la mâchoire, détourne son regard d’Afuro. Il ne veut pas pleurer, pas pour lui. C’est naïf de penser qu’il pourra résister, il le sait mais tente malgré tout d’enrayer la boule qui s’est formée au creux de sa gorge.

Il tente de parler, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il n’y arrive pas tout de suite. Il voudrait dire des choses. Poser des questions. Laisser éclater le maelström complexe de sentiment qui a pris place sous sa tête et dans son ventre.

Finalement, quand quelques mots sortent de sa gorge, étouffés par la tristesse refoulée et tout ce qu’il ne veut pas faire sortir, ils sont tout autres.

« Putain, ce con, il venait de passer titulaire... »


	2. Remember

Noir.

Les nuages sont noirs, et ils rendent le ciel tout aussi noirs, ces imbéciles.

Comme les gens présents dans la salle qu’il vient de quitter.

Noir.

Et c’est comme si toute ces silhouettes d’invités – peut-on vraiment être invité à un enterrement ? - avaient fusionnée pour ne former plus que cette masse noirâtre et compact. 

Même Nagumo était habillé en noir au fond de son cercueil en bois sombre.

Sa cravate droite, alors que lui, les rares fois où il en a mis une, la mettait toujours de travers. Le costume sans aucun plis, ni tâche de boue, alors qu’on en retrouvait souvent sur ses vêtements.

Mais malgré ça, Suzuno trouve que le costard n’est pas une tenue qui lui va. Il n’est - n’était - pas fait pour les habits chic.

Il n’en mettait pas souvent, en faite. Et pour lui, Nagumo reste cet abruti constamment en survêtement, ou en maillot de foot. Mais pas cette fois, puisque les gens doivent visiblement toujours être habillé en costar au fond d’un cercueil – volontairement, il ne pense pas ‘’bien’’ habillé, vu que pour l’autre, être bien habillé à toujours été de s’habiller avec ces foutus survêtements.

Oh, il y avait bien eu une occasion où deux durant laquelle il s’était retrouvé obligé de mettre des costard.

_ « Pourquoi on y va ? On le connaissait à peine, ce type, et de toute façon, tout les enterrements se ressemblent ! »_

S’il se met à entendre la voix de Nagumo, maintenant, même si elle est issue de vieux souvenirs, ce n’est pas très bon.

Mais cette phrase semble résonner dans son crâne. A cause du costard, surement, vu qu’il en portait un, lorsqu’il l’avait dite, et que l’image de Nagumo exprimant son mécontentement, le visage rouge, coincé dans cette tenue trop chic, ne semble pas vouloir le quitter.

Il se souvient aussi qu’il s’était pris une gifle bien placée de la part de Hitomiko, après avoir dit ça, et il s’était tut, après, se contentant d’un regard meurtrier. Qui n’était pas très convaincant, d’ailleurs. A cause du costard, justement. 

Mais il avait raison, d’une certaine façon, tout les enterrements se ressemblent. Ce n’est que tristesse, une masse de gens silencieux, des sanglots qui résonne et un prêtre qui débite des âneries.

Et pourtant, jamais un enterrement ne lui a parut plus différent que celui-ci.

Il se dit que parfois, dans les films, des types hurlent ou cris pendant les enterrements. Parce qu’ils ont mal, qu’ils sont en colère, qu’ils ne voulaient pas que l’autre meurt.

C’est idiot. Ca n’arrive jamais dans la vrai vie. Pendant les enterrements, on se contente de d’avoir mal. Et même si on hurlait, rien ne changerait.

Rien.

Mais c’est stupide de comparer les films et la vrai vie, songe aussitôt Suzuno. Ils ne sont que dans la triste réalité.

_(Et il ne sait pas, ne saura jamais, que Nagumo à pensé la même chose juste avant de mourir.)_

...

Les nuages continuent de s’amonceler, mais Suzuno ne songe pas un seul instant à retourner dans la salle. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas se mêler à cette masse de gens en noir – même s’il en fait déjà parti, même sans y être, parce qu’il est bien trop triste pour ne pas en être.

C’est un peu risible, dans le fond. Nagumo n’aimait pas le noir. Son monde était rouge, vif, brulant et vivant. Son monde était à mille lieu de l’ambiance pesante, étouffante de la salle qui leur sert à accueillir l’habituel pot qu’on sert après les enterrements.

Mais c’est débile. C’est _son_ enterrement. La dernière fois qu’on pourra rassembler des gens en son nom. Pourquoi ce dernier souvenir le concernant doit être comme ça ?

Il aurait voulu hurler, peut-être, de laisser tomber tout ça, parce que c’était douloureux, c’était inutile, et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, après tout. Mais c’était _lui _qui hurlait pour exposer ses pensées à la face du monde, et faire la même chose ne le fera pas revenir.

Il hurlait tout le temps ou presque, ce con.

A côté de lui, qui restait silencieux, il exprimait ses émotions pour deux – voir pour trois, parfois.

_« Ta mère est venue ?! »_

Cette fois encore, il avait hurlé. Il aurait dû être celui qui aurait dû le faire. Qui avait eu envie de le faire, qui s’était tut. Malgré sa colère, et sa tristesse envers sa génitrice.

Mais Nagumo était arrivé, et il avait hurlé les mots qu’il aurait voulu exprimer, et même si c’était bête et injustifié, ça lui avait fait assez de bien pour qu’il lui accorde un petit sourire – mais juste un petit.

C’était Nagumo, après tout.

Il restait lui.

_« Je reste moi, je reste moi....Ca veut rien dire tes conneries ! »_

Pour lui ça avait toujours voulu tout dire – on ne définissait pas Nagumo.

Et cette deuxième phrase est comme le petit quelque chose en trop qui fait exploser le barrage, et ce sont des souvenirs qui affluent, des idioties, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu’il était un imbécile – mais qu’il restait fidèle à lui-même.

_ « Pourquoi c’est l’équipe de Gran qui a été nommée Génésis ?! »_

Parce que nous, nous n’étions pas assez bon.

_ « Bordel, j’arrive pas à croire qu’on ai encore perdu contre Endou ! »_

Moi non plus.

_« Eh, fais pas trop ton fier, tu vas voir, la prochaine fois, je t’exploserais, alors sois prêt ! »_

Moi aussi, j’aurais adoré qu’il y ait une prochaine fois.

...

Lui n’avait pas lâché une seule larme. Personne ne lui avait fait remarquer, pas plus qu’on ne lui avait parlé de ses yeux rouge et secs d’avoir déjà trop pleuré. Avant. Lorsqu’il n’y avait personne – enfin, si, Aphrodi était passé le voir à certains moments, mais Aphrodi ne comptait pas.

Il doit être le seul qui n’a pas sangloté durant la quasi-totalité de la cérémonie. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de n’avoir, comme unique souvenir de ladite cérémonie, qu’un brouillard flou de paroles qu’il n’a pas capté.

_« Il ne faut pas prendre cet événement comme la célébration de sa disparition, mais comme une ode à sa vie. »_

C’est la seule phrase qu’il a retenu de part du prêtre. Peut-être la seule qu’il a entendu. Mais dès qu’elle a franchie les lèvres du vieil homme pour résonner dans le silence de l’endroit, il a eu envie de le frapper. Monter devant l’autel, pour lui gueuler d’arrêter avec ses belles phrases surfaites.

Il n’y a qu’une seule vérité, c’est qu’il est mort. Et que l’on y peut rien.

L’on y peut rien mais merde, ça fait mal.

...

Il se souvient de Nagumo.

Et c’est étrange à quel point c’est calme, comme souvenir, en comparaison de tout ce qu’il a pu se remémorer précédemment.

Il est dos à lui. Debout, alors que lui est assis. Et de la voix qu’il prend parfois, presque uniquement quand il est sérieux – plus sérieux qu’à l’ordinaire, en tout cas – il lui dit :

_« Tu restes là, et je prends le relais, t’inquiète. »_

C’est tellement lui. De jouer les héros. De faire son intéressant. C’était lors d’un match de foot, à n’en pas douter. Et s’il voit la silhouette de Nagumo de façon très nette, il est incapable de dire quel maillot il porte.

C’était peut-être avec les Fire Dragons. Ou à Sun Garden. Lors d’un entrainement. D’un match. Lors de Chaos. Avant tout ça. Ou même après. Il ne sait même plus. Il a passé trop de temps avec lui pour pouvoir comptabiliser le nombre de fois où ce moment à pu se dérouler.

Il est resté longtemps avec Nagumo, finalement. Pour deux mecs sensés se détester, ils ne devaient pas être convaincants.

_ « Nagumo, et toi, je suis sûr que vous ne vous détestez pas autant que vous le dites ! Vous étiez bien ensembles l’autre jour, non ?_

_— Ah, ça ? Mais c’était rien, ça. »_

En effet, ce n’était rien.

Un tout petit rien bien réel, et tout ces souvenirs de Nagumo, tout ces petits rien, il faut croire qu’ils sont plutôt bien ancrés dans sa mémoire.

Si bien que finalement, tout ces petits rien, formaient un ensemble de quelque chose qui était tout, sauf rien. Mais ça, il ne pourra pas lui dire. C’est un peu con de ne s’en rendre compte que maintenant.

Il se met à pleuvoir. Une goutte tombe sur son visage, au coin de son oeil, et suit ce chemin déjà emprunté par des dizaines et des dizaines de larmes.

_Putain._

Même la météo se fiche de lui.

Ou alors peut-être qu’elle veut l’aider.

Après tout, maintenant qu’il pleut, personne ne peut voir les larmes qui ont recommencées à couler sur ses joues, n’est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, suite et fin pour Spleen, merci d'avoir lu !  
Reposter ce texte après tant de temps m'a obligé à le relire et bon. Nagumo et Suzuno méritent plus de bonheur.  
Sinon, comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre 1, un plus gros morceau sur inazuma eleven ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour les amateurs du fandom. Avec d'autres persos.  
Bref, à la prochaine !


End file.
